


Mother's Day

by dearjayycee



Series: Ouroboros [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee
Summary: How Severus and Harry spend their mother's day.Part of the Ouroboros series.





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little short. I messed with Minerva's backstory a bit but I think it fits her better for this au. Also I might have messed up the ages a bit in this (though I don't think so or not by enough to matter at all) because I haven't read my main fic in the series in a while, so sorry if it is messed up.

Two years after first meeting the Weasleys, Harry surprised Severus by asking if they could visit them on Mother’s day. Normally, they would spend their dinner on Mother’s day with Minerva in her quarters. After they would sit around the fireplace drinking hot chocolate and playing exploding snap and go fish. Before they left for the night Minerva would pick Harry up and hold him close to her chest, kissing his forehead and gently rocked him.

Minerva McGonagall got engaged to her childhood sweetheart, Dougal McGregor a muggle from her hometown who had been an altar boy at her father’s church, a few years out of Hogwarts. He was one of the most gentle and caring men she ever met, the son of a local farmer. They had been planning their wedding, her father happy to see his little girl marrying a respectable Presbyterian man. Her mother proud of her work in the Ministry as an Auror. It was only a week before their wedding when Dougal was stabbed to death by a drunk mugger. Minerva, who had been working on a stressful case hadn’t found out until two days later when her mother was finally informed of the situation by a gossipy towns woman.

Minerva was distraught at the news. Heartbroken she quit her job at the ministry and ran back to the only place that now held untainted happy memories, Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore accepted her offer to become the Transfiguration Professor through her broken sobs. He held her through her shaking and tears.

She isolated herself and sealed her tattered heart behind walls. And by the time she had patched it together enough to even let anyone close it was too late for her to have children. So when Harry came around and smashed through all her walls and held her heart within his hand within the week, she couldn't help but love him. After a year of living in the castle McGonagall had requested a blood adoption to make Harry her grandchild, and with both Dumbledore’s and Severus blessing they preformed the ritual.

So, considering all this and how much Harry loved his Gran Minnie, Severus was surprised that Harry requested to go to the Burrow. After a quick questioning he found out he only wanted to go for lunch so he could give Molly something and that Harry still wanted to be with Minerva for dinner.

After a chat with Arthur about intruding on such a family oriented holiday, in which he had laughed at Severus (making his cheeks go momentarily red with embarrassment). And then whipped his watering eyes said Molly would be offended that they even had to ask since all the Weasley’s already considered them family. Snape had looked away at that, unable to deal with the realization. Arthur just laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly before heading home for dinner after extracting a promise to be there for lunch.

Harry refused to show Severus what he made, saying it was a surprise for Mrs. Weasley’s eyes only. Severus, as a present to Molly requested that Albus allow Bill and Charlie to come home for lunch. After promises from both boys to tell no one they were allowed this privilege. When they arrive at the Burrow Molly was there was always, waiting at the fireplace to greet them. She swept them up into a hug, holding them both close to her bosom. She smelt of baked chicken and fresh rosemary. When the fire had flared once more she jumped in surprise, letting go of Severus and Harry to envelope her eldest sons into her arms. She held onto them so tight that their faces went blue though neither of them seemed to care as much as their protests would have people believe. After letting them go she rushed but up to Severus, up on her tiptoes to press a kiss unto his forehead before hugging him again and thanking him for this wonderful present.

 She bustled them all into the kitchen where everyone was sitting around the table waiting for lunch while listening to a story about a bewitched toilet that went on a butt biting spree. When the clan saw the new arrivals, they all stood and rushed over, Molly bustling back to her stove with a small smile gracing her lips. Severus set Harry down to greet the other kids, who all rushed together into a huddle. Arthur walked to his two eldest and hugged them while Fred and George asked about all about the castle, holding onto their brother’s waists. Percy was standing behind the twins waiting for his turn with his weight switching from foot to foot to ask about classes.

Once all the kids settled back down at the table Arthur and Severus helped Molly set the table. Arthur and Molly sat at each end of the table smiling widely as everyone plated their food. Severus watched them both. How they both looked lovingly at everyone at the table, even himself. Severus hide his blush by helping Harry and Ginny who were sitting on either side of him serve themselves.

The food, as always, was delicious and once everyone was stuffed, they headed into the livingroom to give Molly her presents and relax as the food digested, before they sent the kids outside to work off some energy.

All the kids gave Molly cards, which she cooed over, giving each child smothering hugs until Harry was the last one left. He walked up to her shyly, unsure if he had the right to do this. But Molly quickly put his fear to rest by pulling him up into her lap. Holding him close as she read his card. When she opened it Severus could see Harry’s mess scrawl on the front but since he couldn’t see the inside, he had no clue about what caused tears to, suddenly, start rolling down her cheeks. Severus never found out but Harry had drawn a picture of all of them together, two heads of black hair surrounded by a sea of red, with the words “My Family” underneath.

After they left for the day, Harry worn out for a competitive game of hide and seek, in which Arthur had joined, Severus laid him down for a nap. Only letting him sleep for two hours before waking him and taking him through the floo to Minerva’s room. He was still half asleep so Severus plopped him down into Minerva’s lap where she was grading papers. She maneuvered him into a more comfortable position, his head rested between her arm and chest as he dozed off again. Severus pulled half of her stack of papers to him and grabbed another quill and started grading.

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling a bit manic today so i have gotten a bit of writing done. Hopefully I will get out another short about Narcissa, Andromeda, Draco, and Tonks in the next two days. Also only did a quick beta so if you see anything wrong let me know.


End file.
